


Strange to My Heart

by Dr_Cat



Series: Like Minded [13]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Cat/pseuds/Dr_Cat
Summary: Michael makes a statement that ends up invoking Bonnie and Kitt's ire. A short Christmas Tag for the third season.
Series: Like Minded [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642711
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Strange to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own nor did I come up with Knight Rider or the characters mentioned in this story. They were created by the late Glen A. Larson and are copyrighted to NBC/Universal.

"You know, Bonnie, you and Kitt are kind of strange," Michael said, seemingly out of the blue as he observed said technician working on said artificial intelligence unit housed inside the black Trans Am. There was a brief moment of silence before both the woman and the computer responded.

"I beg your pardon," KITT said in his familiar note of indignation as Bonnie wheeled out from under the car and glanced over at the man.

"What do you mean by that?" she said with the same level of offense in her voice. To the pair's agitation, Michael just laughed.

"See, that's what I mean," he said, quieting his chuckling. KITT's scanner lit up.

"I fail to see what you're talking about, Michael. I also don't understand what you find so amusing."

"Just ignore him, Kitt," Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes before sliding back under the vehicle, "I think he's just taking out his frustrations on us because Devon's making him go to the Christmas fundraiser dinner tonight."

"Don't remind me," Michael groaned as he stood up from the workbench he had been occupying and walked over to them. Bonnie couldn't help but smile and KITT internally sighed. They all knew how much Michael hated dressing up in a suit, which was still locked away in KITT's trunk.

"Anyway, that's not why I said it."

"Then why?" KITT asked, genuinely worried as to why his partner would call him and his technician strange. Michael sensed the anxiety in that question and wanted to dispel it.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, pal. Maybe strange is the wrong word, um . . . it's like you two are . . ."

"Are what, Michael?" KITT prompted as Bonnie edged out a little to listen.

"Yeah, Michael. Like what?" she chimed in. Her expression was hidden from view, but Michael was sure he could feel her glare boring a hole through his skull.

"I don't know, close maybe."

"And that's strange to you?" Bonnie asked incredulously, knowing what the man meant and wishing to dismiss it. KITT, on the other hand, remained silent; pondering for a moment what that meant before responding.

"Yes, Michael, I fail to see the logic in your statements. If by close you mean, in near proximity to, then, of course, Bonnie and I are close. She is my technician after all . . . I don't see how it's strange."

At first, Michael smiled at the misunderstanding, but then he frowned. Was he sure he wanted to keep pursuing this issue? After all, if he pushed this here, then it could be turned right back on him; why was he so close to KITT? But maybe that was the whole point.

"Let me put it this way. Sometimes you two are so alike I think you're on the same wavelength or something."

There was another pause.

"I think you think too much, Michael," Bonnie voiced flatly as the sounds of her returning to work filled the small space of the semi.

"I'm inclined to agree with her, Michael," Kitt said with as much politeness as that statement could allow. The tall man rolled his eyes.

"Case in point, buddy; you always side with her," Michael stated matter of factually as he crossed his arms. KITT's scanner seemed to track back and forth mischievously if that were possible.

"No," the computer said in equal casualness, "I side with reason and logic. It just so happens Bonnie is on that side more often than you, Michael."

Michael's mouth fell partly open in shock. Completely unaware of the emotional catch-22 the word close caused and, yet, able to shoot a smart comeback at will; KITT never ceased to amaze. Bonnie had no shortage of encouragement for the AI either. Her sincere laughter could be heard bouncing off the semi's walls, amplifying their effect on the man's nerves. It was there it dawned on him; the answer to his vague question.

Bonnie was there to support KITT just like KITT was there to support him and he supported Devon who in turn supported FLAG. It was like one big interrelated system whose members didn't have anyone else. That's why they seemed so fond of each other . . . why the whole team did. It shouldn't have been odd, but if he were honest, he had to admit all this felt off somehow. Was it really okay to become this attached to the people he worked with or a computerized car?

Maybe it was the near-miss on his life last week or the holiday blues, but Michael had been thinking a lot about this question lately. Other employees were at home enjoying time with family and friends, but he was sitting in the back of a semi-trailer watching a cyber-technician, albeit a beautiful one, work on his mechanized partner while Devon was probably still fussing over seating arrangements up at the mansion. What was really weird had more to do with his own choice.

He could have spent the day with Sharee, a lovely lady whom he met on the latest case. It certainly was something he would have done in the past, but, instead, he chose to stay at the Foundation; an action that regrettably got him _invited_ to the dinner. Now, there was an example of this peculiar topic; his relationship to Devon, the boss; the director of the Foundation for Law and Government.

With a dress code of formal attire, a list of crucial deadlines needing to be met, and a desire for all the pomp and circumstance in the world when it came to fundraisers, Devon was just about everything Michael was not. They did share Wilton Knight's dream, but even their methods of carrying that out were sometimes in conflict; a clash in personalities. And yet, it worked. For all their differences, there was one key thing they had in common, they would never let each other down, in crisis or otherwise. Whenever backup was required, an assignment was vital or moral support was needed they never failed to do their best. It made for a strong sense of responsibility to the other and an even stronger bond of admiration. Speaking of admiration, Bonnie was another case in point.

Among an array of technological talents, sharp-tongued witticisms, and form-fitting coveralls, Bonnie had certainly been the most confusing relationship he had within the Foundation. In the beginning, he almost wrote her off as being cold and indifferent; truly a work only involvement. However, slowly he realized it wasn't apathy as much as it was caution. She didn't know him that well, only seeing him when KITT needed maintenance or repair after being damaged; not exactly the best association. But, over time, Michael noticed she was growing more open to him and, in turn, he found he had become more real with her. She set a standard with her quiet reserve of warmth and friendliness to which, without realizing, Michael appreciated and met. In the midst of these human factors rested KITT.

Sporting characteristics of the previous two and a set of his own unique quirks, KITT was every bit companion as he was computer. Just a few days working with the AI on their first case Michael was calling him buddy. Before long, KITT moved into becoming the best partner Michael had ever had and, shortly after that, he openly admitted the computer was part of the family. Together, they experienced the ins and outs; the highs and lows; the satisfaction and danger of this unproven dream of Wilton's. It facilitated a tie between them that Michael couldn't explain but relied on daily.

The argument had been made, by KITT in fact, that Michael was simply meeting some psychological benefit of camaraderie between them, but why would anyone reassure a computer unless it needed reassuring or amusing or appreciation. Michael had known better than that. For him, KITT's friendship, all of their friendships, were a reality and, on some subconscious level, the man wondered if it was a reality for them too. That's why he had made the off-handed comment; a hidden desire to know just how odd their family actually was. Unfortunately, there also seemed to be an unspoken rule about the topic and it was observed by all members, though unknowingly.

"You left him speechless, Kitt. Maybe you should apologize," Bonnie said, breaking into Michael's thoughts. Her tone was mysteriously playful yet sincere. KITT's, however, embodied the very essence of regret itself.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't mean to offend you. You know I value your brand of logic and instinct very highly too."

Michael shook his head with a facetious smile. He decided women and computers were a lot alike. They could both be sensitive and complicated; he was going to leave it at that.

"Nah, buddy. No offense taken," he said as he carefully stepped over Bonnie to take a seat in the driver's side.

"Thank you, Michael."

"Besides, you may be right. It was a pretty weird statement," Michael said watching Bonnie through the windshield as she stood up and walked over to a worktable to grab a rag. As she wiped her hands off, KITT piped up.

"No, I believe I understand now what you meant earlier."

"Really?" Michael said, trying to hold back the skepticism in his voice; sometimes KITT's revelations were hit or miss.

"Yes. You said Bonnie and I were strange for being close in a behavioral sense which isn't that odd considering she is also my programmer, but I believe you meant, and correct me if I'm wrong, close in the personal sense to which I only have one reply for," KITT stated with unusual deliberation. At that moment, the tacit subject was broached and both Michael and Bonnie stopped what they were doing to listen.

"Yeah, Kitt?"

"We're all kind of strange, aren't we?"

It was at this moment Devon came in via the kitchenette entrance. He was dressed in a very fine black double-breasted suit with a black silk tie. He looked at the group with a brief smile, before zeroing in on Michael with a mild scowl.

"You're still not ready yet? The dinner will start in an hour and a half, Michael," he said in a tone comparable to that of a restless father. Michael and Bonnie shared a warmhearted smile.

"Yeah, Kitt," Michael said, "We are; we most certainly are."

_“Let love be genuine. Abhor what is evil; hold fast to what is good.” – Romans 12:9_


End file.
